


Demons in Denial

by jackycomelately



Series: Demons Don't [4]
Category: American Idol, Brad Belldom, Glam RPF, Glitter RPF, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycomelately/pseuds/jackycomelately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Not real. Don't know any of these people and none of them belong to me. Fourth in the Demons Don't Series. Not necessary to read the previous three stories, but it'll be more meaningful if you have. Set in the Supernatural universe a year before the pilot. The fallout for Adam, Brad, Dean, Cook and Archie after they managed to reverse all the deals with demons. Unfortunately, there are a few glitches.</p><p>Warnings: Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons in Denial

**Author's Note:**

> As always with thanks to the best beta ever rusty_armour! I blame the return of Archie on jehane18 and bitterlotus.

Dean appears to be the only one to realize that his father has lost his very gay boyfriend–and that sentence is in no way as redundant as it appears. Dean has spent many an hour in bars, and has been hit on by many a gay dude: Brad Bell was a particularly gay boyfriend.

Since destroying the diamond and releasing countless lives that should have been, Dean has been categorizing changes to his reality. He distinctly remembers Brad being his sort of step-mom. He remembers Sammy wanting to go to Stanford to become a lawyer. He remembers his father smiling a lot more. All those clear crisp memories make it a little odd to see Brad on David Cook's talk show with Adam Lambert discussing the success of their variety show and their long-term love affair.

Dean watched Cook make his trademark goofy face and ask: "So, what's it like to both work and live together?"

Dean wondered who made the deal that ended up with Adam Lambert going on _American Idol_ in the original reality. The wish might not have had anything to do with either of them. These things had a way of ricocheting and the shrapnel had probably hit any number of innocent bystanders. He should buy a ticket to their show sometime. He would kind of like to see Brad again. He tuned back in just in time to hear Brad say: "You should come to a show!"

"Actually, I have a friend who would love it, but can I still get tickets?"

"We can certainly arrange something for David Cook and friend. You don't mind nosebleed, do you?"

Cook said laughingly that he was sure his friend would be thrilled with even nosebleed seats.

Dean was pretty sure he knew someone who could get him a ticket. Yes, he should go.

* * *

The show was a lot of fun. Archie sat enraptured by the singing, was wide-eyed about the costumes, and caught enough of the dirty jokes that he had reddened cheekbones for most of the two hours.

"What did you think?" Cook asked as they joined in the thunderous applause.

"It was wonderful! It was a little…" Archie hesitated.

"Worldly?" Cook asked impishly.

Archie smiled. "It was definitely that."

"Did you want to meet them? We were invited backstage if you want to go."

"Really?"

Adam and Brad exchanged looks of amused surprise as they were introduced to Archie.

"Lovely to meet you," Brad said. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was wonderful! I loved the dog!"

"Everyone always loves the dog," Adam grumbled theatrically. "I told you animals and children always steal the show."

"You were great too!" Archie said. He went on to ask a question about the bridge in Adam's main number and they all got involved in an in-depth discussion about the technical details of performing.

Brad's attention wandered a bit and he nudged Adam. "Do we know him?"

Adam looked over at an attractive man flirting with some success with Sasha. "I don't think so. Why? Is he setting your bells off, Mr. Brad?"

"Okay, that wasn't funny the first time. There's a reason I write the comedy and you write the songs. But, yes, I'm getting bad vibes."

"Archie? Baby? Problem?"

Archie had stopped talking and was also staring at Sasha's friend.

"I think I know him from somewhere."

"Really?" Brad asked eagerly. "Where?"

"Well, not in this…" Archie trailed off.

"Not in this life?" Cook's voice was without inflection.

"I've been losing time again." Archie's answer was apologetic and directed at Cook.

"Sweetheart, this happened to you before?" Adam asked.

Archie nodded. "Now and in my past life."

With a wary look at Cook, Adam asked, "Why was it happening in the past life?"

"It was the demons," Archie said. "I was being possessed by demons."

 

* * *

"Okay, he's clearly a sweet kid, but you need to get him some help. If he's having blackouts and seeing demons, he probably needs anti-psychotics. I have a cousin who had to go that route. Strictly outpatient and she's doing much better now that they've found the right dosage." Brad, with his usual sensitivity to atmosphere, had offered to take Archie to meet the dog. Brad always knew when someone needed to talk, and Adam had long ago been designated the official listener.

"Two years ago, Archie started writing me letters. No idea how he found out my home address. They never hit my Admin, but came straight to me. Kid worked in a movie theater. Sings like a bird, but perfectly happy working as an audio/video geek. He kept writing me letters telling me the story of our 'past lives'. I figured, okay, the kid has a little crush and he picked an entertaining way to go about getting my attention. Then I met him, and the thing is Archie's not big on imagination. He likes rules. He doesn't like upsetting the apple cart. It might disturb his mother or something."

"So, you believed him?"

"Well, I figured he believed it. Archie's terrific, but, like I said, he feels a lot of pressure to make other people happy. I thought this might be his way of dealing with some issue he didn't want to face head-on."

"You though he was in denial?" Adam asked.

Cook shrugged. "I figured it was possible. He seemed pretty happy just to be friends, but he basically moves at Disney speed, so, for all I know, we're going steady and I just haven't noticed."

Adam chortled. "Seriously?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks frequent cold showers are just a normal part of a healthy young man's life."

"How does he feel about you dating then?" Adam asked. Cook just looked at him. "Seriously?" Adam asked in a totally different tone.

Cook shrugged. "We spend a lot of time together. I decided to wait and see where it went. He's a hell of a kid."

"You're not so bad yourself," Adam said.

Cook made a dismissive gesture.

"So, you just ignore the whole demon thing?" Adam asked, trying to keep any judgment out of his voice.

"A year ago, Archie started doing things that were… uncharacteristic: things that could have gotten him hurt, things that could have hurt other people. His family called me. I got in touch with some really good people and they ran a bunch of assessments. They said that with the degree of psychosis Archie suffers from, he'd need full-time care until they got his medicine stabilized. They figured six weeks to three months. It's been a year and they're no closer to figuring it out. They keep changing his medicine, upping the dosage, mixing and matching. It doesn't seem to be helping."

"How does he feel about that?"

"I think he's just glad he can't hurt anyone. He has terrible dreams sometimes. It's always about him hurting someone else."

"Fuck. Poor kid."

"Yeah, so I take him out whenever they let me. I have to say this is the first time, as far as I know, that he has identified someone new from his past life, besides me." During the entire conversation Cook never took his eyes off the man.

Adam wondered if Cook realized how he sounded. There was definitely concern in his voice, but Adam was pretty sure there was also jealousy.

"I think it's time to find out more about our mysterious friend," Cook said. A second man had joined the conversation and Sasha was starting to look flushed and overexcited.

"I'll come with," said Adam. Hopefully, he could keep things calm. He wondered what Cook's moon sign was.

* * *

Dean was starting to attract more attention then he'd like. Joining the conversation between a very pretty girl and someone he was increasingly sure was a demon had seemed like the quickest way to distract it. It had clearly been a bad idea to go backstage, but he couldn't just leave things as they were. Oh, terrific! More people. Holy Christ. Was that Cook and Lambert? Trying to keep both lives straight was starting to give him a headache. He considered making a run for it. No, demons were his job after all. Awkward conversation it was.

Dean turned his attention to the demon again. If he could just get him out of here… Shit. Cook was obviously _fasinated_ by the demon.

"That's an interesting necklace," Dean said.

Cook touched it lightly. Dean waited, but Cook, rather tellingly, didn't offer any information.

"It's a protective amulet, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

Okay, clearly Cook didn't want to talk about it. That could be a good sign. If he had just picked it up randomly, he probably would have been interested in hearing about its weird history. He must know something about it already. And he was wary. All good things. Maybe he had made the demon too. He was watching it closely enough as it chatted with Lambert. Okay, time for Plan B. He just…

"Dean!"

Oh, goddamn it! He was blown! Discreetly, the man Dean was fairly sure was a demon had disappeared into the crowd.

To Cook's astonishment, Archie turned to the man he had been trying to ignore to catch Adam's conversation with the mystery man and said accusingly, "Dean! You guys fixed this! Why is it happening again?"

"Archie," Dean said. "Hey, man! Good to see you. Problems?"

"Archie," Cook said. "Perhaps you should introduce us." His voice was cold as ice.

 

* * *

"I knew he was a demon! I'm so glad you remembered too!"

"I think it's because I was the one who destroyed the diamond. I'm not sure why you remember."

"Cook, this is Dean. I told you about him. He saved me."

"Dude, why didn't you get the tattoo again if the demons were after you?"

"I wanted to! Your parents have to agree if you're under eighteen! There's no way mine would let me. I'm old enough now, but I have to get out of Eastwood first. I thought Cook would probably take me if I asked."

"Eastwood?" Dean asked.

"It's a hospital. It's a nice place and everyone is really kind. Cook and my family come and visit a lot. Do you know some people don't get visits from anyone? It's really sad."

"Shit," Dean said. "You're in a hospital?"

"I'm just out on a day trip. That was a demon, wasn't it? I could tell, but I didn't know what to do."

"Dude," Dean said to Cook, "he's not crazy! You just don't remember!"

"Archie, I don't know who your friend is, but you know it's not good for you to…"

"No, Cook! He knows how to stop them! Really, he does! If he can, I don't have to stay in the hospital anymore so I don't hurt anyone."

"Oh, Christ. Arch! Don't you think I want it to be that easy? Really, I do!" Cook wiped at his eyes. Adam patted his shoulder helplessly.

"Did you give him the amulet?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but it's not very effective, really. I mean, they just have to get you to take it off."

"Yeah, tattoos are best. Listen, man, even if it's buying into his illness or whatever, do you seriously have a problem with the kid getting a tattoo? I mean, he's over eighteen, right?"

"Is that what you really want to do, Archie?" Cook asked.

"Yes, but you have to get one too! Seriously, the necklace is better than nothing, but…"

"Sure, okay, fine. Let's get matching tattoos. I'm pretty sure that means we're engaged in biker language, but what the hell. Let's go for it."

Archie beamed at him.

"Just let me draw out the design for you," Dean said.

 

* * *

Dean was left to make awkward conversation with Adam Lambert while Cook called a friend to get the name of a good tattoo artist.

"So, how long have you and Brad been together?" Dean asked.

"A long time," Adam said. "Just so you know, I _am_ the jealous type."

"Noted," Dean said neutrally. He had hoped he hadn't been watching Brad that obviously. Explaining that Brad used to date his Dad probably not the first best option, Dean thought. Brad came back into the room carrying Dean's careful sketch and Dean reminded himself once again not to stare as Brad started to trace it out.

* * *

"Why me?" Archie asked. "I mean I know they wanted me for some reason last time, but why is it still happening?"

Because we didn't stop it this time? Dean wondered. What didn't we stop? Goddamn it, what didn't we stop?

"David, you turned eighteen in the hospital you said?"

"Right. That's why I couldn't get the tattoo."

"Archie, you are the only one that would be stymied by a parental permission form," Adam said affectionately. "You know, most people would have just signed it themselves?"

"Oh," Archie said. "Really?"

"I meant that the one thing we knew about the ritual that we stopped is that you had to be eighteen, but not much older, before they could do it," Dean said.

"Oh, you mean you think they'll try it again?" Archie asked.

"Actually, here, they are trying it for the first time. I wonder if demons remember or not."

"We definitely absolutely have to stop them!" Archie said. "But, first, tattoos!"

"Absolutely," Dean agreed.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Mystery guy was back with five of his closest black-eyed friends.

"Oh, fuck!" Dean said.

* * *

It was a bit of a stand-off. Dean had drawn a devil's trap at the door to the dressing room they had all converged in, so the demons couldn't come in. However, it was just a matter of time before they grabbed a hostage to force them all to come out. Time was not on their side. On the other hand, Dean knew from life 1.0 that the demons had a tight schedule. Archie's value as a tool had an expiry date. So, in that sense, time _was_ on their side. He tried to figure the odds of Archie, Adam, Cook or Brad agreeing to let people die in front of them rather than leave the dubious safety of the room if he explained that. He figured zip to nil.

"Winchester, all we want is Archuleta and Cook. You let us have them and everyone else can go."

"You can't take Cook," Archie said, "but," and his voice shook, "I'll go."

"Oh, like fuck!" Adam said. He slapped the template of Dean's sketch Brad had made on the kid's arm, whipped out his shiniest black nail polish, and, thirty seconds later, had the kid demon-proofed.

Adam blew on Archie's arm. With anyone else, he would have made a dirty joke. He judged it ready. "Hairspray," he said. Brad lightly squinted it. "Next," Adam sang. Dean stared at him. "What? You never made a temporary tattoo before? Eyeliner pencil is better," Adam said apologetically. "Nail polish itches and it'll probably leave a rash. It's not meant to go on skin. Huh, I wonder if a rash shaped like the symbol would work? It was Brad's idea," he added.

Yes, I know, Dean didn't say. "I already have the permanent version, thanks, but that's really clever." The use of beauty products in the battle against demonkind made him homesick for original Brad. He couldn't even add this story to their family collection. Fuck, he was the only one who remembered the family collection.

Dean took a deep breath and faced the demons glaring in from the hall as Adam gave everyone else the same treatment.

"My father is on his way," he told the demons. Finally, he could feel the balance tip in their favour.

* * *

Cook sat stoically as the tattoo artist worked; however, he couldn't help smiling back as Archie beamed at him.

"So," Adam said quietly as he and Brad waited their turn. Dean turned and looked at him.

"What's the fascination with my boyfriend? In the original life, did he and you…?"

"No, no, we didn't." He smiled at Adam. "We were just friends."

"Okay, because you know you don't look at him like you were just friends."

"Don't I?" Dean started gathering up his stuff. It was really time he was on his way.

"You weren't a marine, were you?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"No," said Dean with a final wave to Archie. "That's my father."


End file.
